This invention relates to a ball hitting practice device designed primarily for baseball and softball players, but also for others such as tennis players, for whom hand/eye coordination and the location of the impact with the ball when it is struck is of paramount importance.
There are, of course, many baseball batting practice devices in the prior art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,494; 3,006,647; and 2,839,300. The prior art devices, however, are not completely satisfactory in all respects and do not provide the same flexibility, portability and overall advantages of the present invention.
This invention is designed to be utilized in conjunction with traditional methods of team batting practice as an aid in developing individual hitting skills. The unique design of the present invention facilitates proper development and improvement of fundamental hitting mechanics at all levels of skill and age.
The device is also designed for use by a player on his own time, at home, for example, so as to provide more frequent opportunities to concentrate on development of his own ability without requiring someone else to feed, or pitch, the balls, and still other players to retrieve them. The inherent flexibility of the invention allows the player to use the device indoors or outdoors, in confined areas, without danger to the user or to other persons or property in adjacent areas.
In a related aspect, the present invention can be converted easily for use by either right or left handed hitters through simple adjustments.
The invention is further characterized by great portability and flexibility in that the unit is of lightweight construction and can be easily disassembled for transport and/or storage purposes.
In addition, the present invention is more economical than conventional pitching machines and is therefore more available to a significantly greater number of potential users.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the hitting practice device includes a closed, tubular, ground engaging support stand which mounts a vertically adjustable support post. A support bar is mounted at the upper end of the vertical support post for movement between an operative position wherein the support bar extends substantially horizontally away from the support post, and a second inoperative position wherein the elongated support bar extends substantially parallel to the vertical support post for transport and storage purposes. In its operative position, the support bar mounts a frame which supports a protective net such that a major portion of the net extends generally vertically toward the ground at a predetermined location in front of the hitter.
A baseball (or softball, or tennis ball) of regulation size and weight, is suspended from the elongated support bar via a steel cable such that when the baseball is hit, it is caught, or absorbed in the protective net which dampens the kinetic energy of the ball, and thereafter returns it toward the batter for a subsequent hitting stroke.
In this first embodiment, the net supporting frame includes a pair of arms connected at first ends to the elongated support bar, and at second ends to each other to define a closed, generally trapezoidal shaped frame. The frame supports the net in a cantilevered arrangement with respect to the elongated support bar. The frame may be removed from the bar, turned 180.degree., and reattached to the bar so that, in conjunction with relocation of the device, it may be used by hitter of the opposite hand.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the base structure of the device includes a pair of tubular members arranged in a generally truncated V-shaped configuration, connected to one another within a horizontally extending bore of an inverted T-shaped coupling member. Both leg portions of the support stand, as well as a vertically adjustable support post received within a vertical bore in the T-shaped coupling, are easily disassembled from the coupling member. As in the first embodiment, an elongated support bar is mounted to the vertical post for pivotal movement between operative and inoperative positions. In this second embodiment, however, the net is supported by a separate, elongated frame member which is mounted to the elongated support bar for selective, pivotal movement between positions on opposite sides of the device so that this embodiment may also be adapted for use by either left- or right-handed hitters. The elongated frame member is provided with tubular stubs at either end which receive net supporting arms extending away from the elongated support bar. As in the first embodiment, a major portion of the net extends vertically toward the ground at a position laterally spaced away from the elongated support bar, and in front of the hitter.
In this second embodiment, like the first embodiment, a baseball or softball of regulation size and weight, is suspended from the elongated support bar by means of a steel cable. A rubber sleeve is arranged at the upper end of the cable, where the latter is attached to the support bar. This arrangement facilitates the absorption of the kinetic energy and assures a shorter time interval between swings at the ball.
In both embodiments, the ball (whether it be a baseball or softball) is provided with a visual indicator, preferably in the form of a fluorescent stripe about the middle one-third of the ball. Since contact with the middle third of the ball is the primary objective of the hitter, this arrangement provides a striking visual contrast which causes the hitter's mind to subconsciously store in a priority manner the middle third of the baseball. After repetitious use of the batting practice device of this invention, there will be an increased ability to recall the middle third of the baseball without causing the hitter to engage in a prolonged thought process. In other words, the visual impression experienced by the player in practice reduces any delayed reaction in actual game conditions and improves the timing and coordination of events necessary to make solid contact with, for example, an oncoming, pitched baseball.
It will be appreciated that a regulation size and weight tennis ball may also be used in conjunction with the device for us by tennis players, and that a similar visual indicator will be employed in conjunction therewith.
The protective net utilized with the subject invention is designed to absorb the kinetic energy of the ball upon impact. In this regard, the net construction, including mesh size, is such that the net is heavy enough so that it will not flip back over the top of the device when struck, but light enough to swing outwardly a sufficient distance to allow complete follow through of the hitting stroke without interference.
It will thus be seen that the present invention provides a practice device which is useful in the development of fundamental hitting skills, and which is relatively inexpensive, flexible, safe, easy to use and fully portable.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent upon inspection of the detailed description of the invention which follows .